


Stille

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 6 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Schlafen ist gar nicht so einfach.





	Stille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270593) by [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird). 

> Ohne meine wunderbare Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) wäre das, was ich hier mache, nicht möglich, bzw von sehr viel schlechterer Qualität :-) Danke du Liebe <3

Das Zimmer ist dunkel, alles ist still, so still, und nach all der Zeit, die er in New York verbracht hat, fällt Kurt manchmal nachts immer noch dieses völlige Fehlen von Licht und Geräuschen auf.

Er kann nicht schlafen.

Seine Matratze ist weich, genau wie die Bettwäsche und eigentlich hat er es bequem genug, vor allem nachdem er zwei Tage lang auf dem kalten, harten Boden eines unechten Aufzugs verbracht hat. Eigentlich sollte ihm das Einschlafen leicht fallen.

Das Schlafen fällt ihm nicht leicht.

Und zwar schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht.

Er hat sich so bemüht, alles hinter sich zu lassen, aufzuhören auf eine Zukunft mit Blaine zu hoffen und sich stattdessen eine neue ohne ihn aufzubauen.

Es bricht ihm immer noch jedes Mal das Herz, wenn er an ihn denkt, oder ihn sieht. Und ihn heute in diesem falschen Aufzug zu küssen – er kneift fest die Augen zu, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten und das Herz in seiner Brust fühlt sich wund und verletzt an.

Er liebt ihn.

Grundgütiger. Er kann den Kuss immer noch spüren, kann die Welle der Emotionen spüren, viel zu heftig und zu schmerzvoll, wie sie zitternd in seiner Brust aufsteigt, um sich einen Weg ins Freie zu bahnen. Auf seinen Handflächen prickelt immer noch die Erinnerung an Blaines Wärme, die Kontur seiner kräftigen Schulter unter Kurts Hand.

Er liebt ihn.

Und er hat sich solche Mühe gegeben, nach vorne zu schauen und ganz neu anzufangen; wenn er Blaine wirklich liebt, dann muss er ihn loslassen, oder? Er darf nicht egoistisch sein. Wenn es für Blaine das beste ist, _ nicht _ mit Kurt zusammenzusein, wenn er ohne ihn glücklicher ist, dann wird Kurt alles tun – wirklich _ alles _ – ihn darin zu unterstützen, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass sein eigenes Herz zerbricht – bei jedem Lächeln von Blaine, jedem flüchtigen Blick von ihm, jedem Gedanken und jedem Traum, den er von ihm hat.

Aber jetzt dieser Kuss... er weiß, dass Blaine es nur vorgeschlagen hat, um aus dem Aufzug herauszukommen und nicht, weil er ihn tatsächlich küssen wollte. Kurt kann noch ein schwaches Echo seiner Furcht spüren, als Blaine es vorgeschlagen hat – Gott, Kurt hatte ihn nicht küssen wollen, aber dann wiederum hat er ihn ganz dringend küssen wollen und er hatte gewusst, was für eine schreckliche Idee das war, lange bevor Blaine auch nur daran gedacht hatte, es in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Blaine zu küssen und ihn wieder so nah zu spüren... Kurts Atem geht stoßweise, während er versucht, nicht zu weinen. Er weiß ganz genau, was er verloren hat. Blaine ist sein Ein und Alles.

Aber er hatte versucht, ihn loszulassen und er war so gut damit klargekommen, nach und nach, und dann... und dann...

Tatsache ist, dass Blaine den Kuss erwidert hat. Und anschließend hat er Kurt angeschaut als ob... als ob...

Er macht die Augen auf, starrt in die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers und er weiß nicht mehr, woran er mit Blaine ist.

Er weiß, dass sie reden müssen. Über so viele Dinge. Aber als sich die Türen endlich geöffnet hatten, da hatten sie nur noch rausgewollt... und später war nicht die Zeit dazu gewesen... und dann war Blaine mit den Warblern nachhause gegangen und Kurt hatte Stunden damit zugebracht, in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen und eine Textnachricht zu formulieren. Aber was sollte er denn letztendlich schon sagen?

_Wir müssen reden, _klingt viel zu schroff. _Geht es dir gut,_ das klingt, als wolle er andeuten, dass es Blaine nicht gut gehen könnte und dass er annimmt, der Kuss bedeutete ihm etwas._ Ich muss immerzu an den Kuss denken, _ist zu dreist. _Ich liebe dich mehr als ich es je in Worte fassen könnte,_ ist die Wahrheit, aber zur Zeit nicht wirklich eine Option.

Er will mit ihm reden. Er muss mit ihm reden, er braucht... so vieles.

Er kann nichts davon haben, weil Blaine alles hinter sich gelassen hat und weil Kurt nicht _weiß_, was der Kuss bedeutet. Er weiß nur, dass etwas, das eigentlich nur als Mittel zum Zweck hatte dienen sollen, sich eindeutig, und zwar _ganz eindeutig _ in etwas vollkommen anderes verwandelt hat – und jetzt kann er nicht schlafen. _Er _braucht Blaine, aber er ist nicht das, was Blaine braucht, und er weiß, dass er ihn sowieso nicht verdient hat. Blaine ist der beste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt und hat ihn so sehr geliebt und Kurt hat ihm so schrecklich wehgetan.

Aber, Gott, er braucht ihn immer noch.

Manchmal, wenn er es schafft einzuschlafen, träumt er. Er träumt, dass Blaine hier bei ihm ist; er träumt, dass sie wieder zusammen in einem Bett liegen; dass sie die Intimität beieinander zu schlafen miteinander teilen.

Ein paar dieser Träume sind sexueller Natur gewesen, aber die meisten, die, die immer wiederkehren, vor denen es kein Entkommen gibt, sind vollkommen unschuldig. Nur Blaine mit ihm unter einer Decke, ihre Beine ineinander verschlungen und Kurt liegt bewegungslos da, um Blaine nicht zu stören, während er mit dem Kopf auf Kurts Brust schläft, mit langsamen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen, eine Hand auf Kurts Herz liegend, oberhalb seines Pyjamas.

Er weint nicht oft, aber manchmal weint er, wenn er aus diesen Träumen erwacht – er weint, weil er allein in seinem Bett liegt, ohne Blaines Gewicht auf seiner Brust, ohne dass Blaine (wieder einmal) im Schlaf halb auf ihn drauf gerollt ist (Kurt wird es dann immer viel zu heiß), ohne dass Blaines Zehennägel über seine Schienbeine kratzen oder Blaine im Schlaf leise Worte murmelt, die Kurt nie richtig verstehen kann.

Blaine ist ein anhänglicher Schläfer. Er hat sich nie davor gescheut, Kurt ganz nah zu kommen – in jeglichem Aspekt ihrer Beziehung.

Manchmal war es Kurt einfach zu viel gewesen und er hatte sich eingeengt gefühlt, so als müsse er ersticken und alles, was er wollte, war einfach nur mehr _Platz,_ ein bisschen mehr Raum zum Atmen, ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden, um seine Grenzen zu kontrollieren und sicherzugehen, dass sie noch intakt waren.

Jetzt wacht er aus diesen Träumen auf und weint, weil auf seinem Pyjama kein feuchter Fleck ist, wo Blaine ihn im Schlaf angesabbert hat. Da sind keine abstehenden Locken, die seine Nase kitzeln, bis er niesend aufwacht. Sein Arm ist nicht taub, weil Blaine versehentlich darauf gelegen hat.

Und er wünscht sich das alles so verzweifelt zurück, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekommt.

Der Kuss hat es nicht besser gemacht; Kurt hat das Gefühl, als wären all seine Wunden von neuem aufgerissen worden und alles, was er fühlen kann, ist die Leere von Blaines Abwesenheit in seinem Leben. Blaines Name ist in jedem Pulsschlag und Kurt ist überwältigt vor Schmerz, weil er seine Stimme hören will – aber das kann er jetzt nicht mehr.

Blaine wird den Menschen, die ihn vermisst haben, seine 24-stündige Abwesenheit erklären müssen (und Kurt will gar nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, wer alles dazu gehört) und sie können natürlich auch später noch miteinander reden, aber trotzdem kann er nicht anders: er sehnt sich danach, dass das Telefon klingelt, eine Textnachricht ankommt, irgendeine Nachricht, ein Hoffnungszeichen, dass auch Blaine darüber reden möchte.

Er weiß nicht einmal genau, was er erhofft; was er aus diesem Gespräch zu erfahren hofft. Aber er kann auch nicht einfach so weitermachen, als wäre der Kuss nicht passiert und er _braucht _Blaine und es ist immer noch seltsam, dass er ihn nicht einfach anrufen kann. Sie hatten immer eine Verbindung zueinander gehabt, auf die ein oder andere Art – okay, es hatte Unterbrechungen gegeben, aber es fühlt sich einfach falsch an, jetzt so völlig von ihm abgeschnitten zu sein. Blaine war immer derjenige gewesen, den er wegen allem Möglichen hatte anrufen können.

Und jetzt muss er ihn einfach anrufen; muss mit ihm darüber reden, was passiert ist. Er muss die Worte aussprechen, er muss es jemandem erzählen, der ihn verstehen wird: "Ich habe meinen Ex-Verlobten in einem falschen Aufzug geküsst, weil mein ehemaliger Cheerleader Coach mich dazu gezwungen hat. Und obwohl er mir versichert hat, dass es keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn hat, hat er diesen Kuss mit einer Zärtlichkeit erwidert, dass ich dachte, mir bleibt das Herz stehen."

Er muss sagen: "Ich weiß, dass ich das alles hinter mir lassen sollte, aber ich liebe ihn. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit aufhören soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich _will_, dass es aufhört, weil er nämlich perfekt ist und ich nicht weiß, wie ich ohne ihn weiterleben soll; ich weiß, dass ich es war, der Schluss gemacht hat, aber _Herrgottnochmal_, ich habe es doch gar nicht so gemeint. Ich kann nur noch an ihn denken und dabei habe ich mir doch so sehr gewünscht, darüber hinweg zu sein, damit ich ihm dabei zusehen kann, wie er seinen eigenen Weg geht. Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich vermisse ihn so sehr, dass ich manchmal nicht atmen kann."

Wenn er ihn doch einfach anrufen könnte und sagen: "Ich werde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen. Alles was du willst. Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dich gehen zu lassen. Aber bitte sag mir, warum du den Kuss _so _erwidert hast und warum du mich danach _so _angeschaut hast. Ich muss es einfach wissen. Und dann werde ich dich gehen lassen, wenn es das ist, was du willst, weil ich dich so sehr liebe, dass ich einfach alles für dich tun würde. Ich denke, du solltest wissen, dass es mir unendlich leid tut, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Und ich hätte dir jeden Tag sagen sollen: seit ich dir vor so vielen Jahren auf dieser Treppe begegnet bin, hat es nicht einen einzigen Tag gegeben, an dem ich dich nicht geliebt habe. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es solch einen Tag auch niemals geben wird. Du wirst niemals _nicht _geliebt sein, Blaine, weil ich dich nämlich für immer lieben werde. Und ich erwarte keine Gegenleistung dafür; ich gehöre einfach nur dir und ich werde dir alles geben. Auch wenn das, was du brauchst, Abstand ist. Aber wenn es Nähe ist, dann werde ich dir auch die geben, denn Blaine, nichts auf dieser Welt ist auch nur annähernd schön ohne dich. Ich liebe dich."

Aber er kann ihm nichts dergleichen sagen; er kann ihn nicht anrufen, weil Blaine ihm nämlich bereits gesagt hat, was er jetzt von ihm braucht. Blaine braucht Kurt als einen Freund und Kurt weiß, dass er sein bestes geben wird, genau das für ihn zu sein. Er kann sein Herz nicht daran hindern, weiterhin für Blaine zu schlagen; oder seinen Körper, sich nach seiner Nähe zu sehnen, seiner Wärme, dem Duft seiner Haut – so vertraut und beruhigend.

Er möchte ihn in seinen Armen halten, möchte in sein hübsches Gesicht schauen, sich von seinem zärtlichen Lächeln beruhigen lassen und dem sanften Klang seiner Stimme lauschen. Er möchte ihn küssen, sich um ihn kümmern, und derjenige sein, der die Erlaubnis hat, ihn glücklich zu machen.

Diesen Kuss zu erzwingen, war grausam, aber es ist Sue, auf die er wütend ist – nicht Blaine. Natürlich nicht Blaine. Blaine hat es nicht gewusst. Kurt _hat _es gewusst. Und jetzt liegt er hier in der stillen Dunkelheit seines Zimmers und fühlt, wie sein Herz bloßliegt, und all seine Schutzwälle in Trümmern am Boden liegen und er weiß, dass Blaine es ihm hatte ansehen können, weil Blaine ihn _kennt._

Blaine ist nicht hier.

Kurt schaut blinzelnd an die Decke, zählt seine Atemzügen und versucht, den Schlaf heraufzubeschwören.

Auf dem Nachttisch fängt sein Handy an zu vibrieren und stört die Stille... und er erstarrt für eine Sekunde, bevor er sich aufsetzt und in der Dunkelheit danach greift.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind höchst willkommen :-)


End file.
